With Great Power comes Great Responsibility
by Paragon Steven
Summary: Ichika Orimura will encounter and join a world that is filled with mystery and awe. After meeting Rias Gremory of course. Being bestowed with a blue and white sacred gear called Byakushiki Setsura, he'll fight for his comrades and the people he holds near and dear to his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Strange day

_In this crossover story, Ichika Orimura is tad bit different from the original show. In this story Ichika will be more "in tune" with women then he was in Infinite Stratos. He won't be so oblivious to their feelings and emotions as well, but he'll still be...loyal and faithful to his friends._

**[Ichikas POV]**

_This was our mission, destroy the Gospel at any means necessary. While my sister debriefed us on the many statistics and the preparations for this highly classified mission, I looked around the room and observed everyone's expressions. They were so straight forward, determined, serious, I gulped. The weight of this mission was so much, my eyes moved to Houki, she was smirking. I was confused, 'How can she look so cool at a time like this!' My sister told me that the only two IS that are capable of handling the Gospel were my Byakushiki and Houki Shinonono's Aka Tsubaki. With the wave of her hand she silenced the room. She walked up to me slowly and got right in my face, a clear nasty scowl on her face that sent shivers down my spine. A sweat drop started to accumulate on my cheek as I was put off kilter by my older sister._

"_Can you do it Ichika?" My mouth opens up as she deadpans her question. She closes her mouth and shakes her head, as if those were the wrong words to say. I stammer and splutter nonsense, this was to much! It's almost like the weight of the world was on my shoulders._

"_Well-I..Uh-"My sister cuts me off,_

"_I'll rephrase that. Will you or will you not do it?" this question was different, it was almost like my hands were tied. So many uncertainties were running through my head at this moment. But I manage to push all those worries aside. I furrowed my brows and gave my sister a serious look,_

"_I'll do it." The scowl she had turned into a smug grin, 'She was expecting that answer.' My sister was smart, she knew me like a book, and for her to play a card like that one was only natural. I turn towards Houki, she looks serious as ever now. Needing reassurance I ask,_

"_Are you up for this Houki?" Her lips twitch into a grin, unvoluntarily my lips mirror hers._

"_You bet Ichika." My sister ends the briefing with the wave of her hand and a salute._

"_This debriefing is over!" Me, Houki, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Rin Huang, and Cecilia Alcott stand at attention and salute my sister respectfully. We all chant in unison,_

"_Yes ma'am!" One by one we leave the room, my armpits are sweating like crazy now and my palms are becoming clammy. Once we exit, everyone bombards me with tips and strategies on how to confront this ememy. Once I push through everyone's thoughts and suggestions I bid farewell and head edtowards my life long friend. But, at the last minute I turn around and give my friends a heartwarming smile, _

"_I promise you guys, Me and Houki are going to finish this mission. Have some faith okay!" They need reassurance and there's nothing wrong with that. A flip my thumb up and gave them the best smile I can conjure up. They all shout,_

"_Just be careful Ichika!" I nod my head, turned around and headed off for Houki._

_Once I found the IS pilot it was already getting dark, she armored up and so did I as well. Houki informed me that the Gospel will be coming into are airspace in just a few minutes, having a brand new model IS, Houki was able to catch up with the Gospel. I grabbed her shoulder and with little warning she blasted off at supersonic speed. The wind was biting my face and my tears duct were getting hit with insurmountable amounts of air, my energy level was at 600, 'Good…let's keep it that way' Houki shouts,_

"_The Gospel will be coming up in 10 seconds! Get ready Ichika!" My blade opens up and a neon blue beam shoots out,_

"_Got it!" There's a count down on my hud and I watch the numbers like a hawk as I prepare to attack the Gospel. I charge my IS to the limit, erupting a golden glow from my machine. Timing my attack perfectly, I leap off Houki and plummet towards the Gospel. Using gravity, I fall for a good couple seconds then ignite my boosters. I wind up my sword and charge my attack, yelling at the top of my lungs my target gets closer and closer until_

_SWOOSH! I hit my target dead on, but wait…the smoke settles and…_

"_Oh my god…" I hear a shout,_

"_Ichika! Get out of there!" The Gospel has grabbed my blade and ceased my attack. My eyes dilate as my mind kicks back into high gear, I break away and evade my targets attacks. The Gospel released a hail strom of white beams that were probably devastating to my shields. I dodge, spin, barrel roll out of the beams reach, Houki shouts,_

"_I'll take it from the left side Ichika! You take the right!" Believing in my friends plan and shout back to her,_

"_UNDERSTOOD!" I watch as Houk dodges some of the barrage of shots the Gospel shoots. Then she activates her weapons, two dual swords. Both on are respected sides we dodge the onslaught on fire from the unmanned machine. If I was a pedestrian bellow I would've marveled at the display of combat in the azure blue sky. But being in combat, being in the IS everything's different. Suddenly Houki halts and shouts,_

"_Ichika, I'm going to cut off it's movement!" I grit my teeth and agree with the course of action my friend picked,_

"_Alright, GO FOR IT!" She advances ahead, I keep up my flight pattern and dodge the shots, but I don't fail to notice that the pieces on the wings of the Aka Tsubaki split up and shot forward towards are target. The Gospel barely dodges the first wing, but the second one almost knocks it off course. Houki leaps onto her target with with her dual blades, she turns to me and screams,_

"_ICHIKA ATTACK NOW!" I nod my head and boast towards my target,_

"_ROGER!" As I advance my eyes pick up on something, when I realize it my pupils dilate. 'It's a ship!' I divert my course away from the target. I don't fail to hear Houki's shout,_

"_ICHIKA!" I hear the distinct sound of the Gospel unleashing and stream of beams, followed by an explosion. I halt my course and slash away the remaining shots that might endanger the ship. A vid pops up on my hud,_

"_What the hell are you doing?! That was our chance!" I turn my head and towards my wing man and friend. 'She failed to see the reason.'_

"_Our intelligence was wrong! Our teachers didn't scan the water! There's a ship down there!" A pull up a closer vid of the boat, 'NO DATA' pops up on the screen._

"_Seems like a pouching ship!" Houki scowls at me and shouts madly,_

"_What are you talking about!? We don't have time for this!" The Gospel fires another wave of beams, we evade the shots and blast away. Houki is acting different, she's…darker…she's not thinking straight. 'She's not the Houki I know anymore.'_

"_You have to forget them Ichika!" I hold me position and slash away more of the endless stream of beams that could potentially destroy the ship, it takes some effort but I manage to stop some of them. In between breathes I shout my reasons towards Houki,_

"_NO…I CAN'T…TURN MY BACK ON THEM!" My energy drops into the red, thus shutting off my neon energy blade. 'Damnit! I can't hold out for much longer!' Houki is hit with a nice shot of energy and is sent closer to my IS. Once the smoke settled she lashed out at me,_

"_IDIOT! You're willing to put them ahead of this! You need to get out of here-" I couldn't handle hearing my dear friend say such selfish things, things that I would never expect to hear come out of her mouth. My friend is dark, she needs to be reminded. I scream at the top of my lungs,_

"_HOOUUKIII!" The reaction I got from her was exactly what I was striving for. Trepidation, confliction , shock and fear. Houki was acting so cruel at this moment that if we were on the ground I would have smacked her right there. 'This isn't you Houki. It's not!' I breathe deeply as I prepare to give my piece on her behavior._

"_Please Houki, don't…talk like that. ITS NOT THE HOUKI I KNOW!"_

"_Don't you remember? With great power comes great responsibility, and deep down you KNOW THAT!"_

"_That makes protecting people like them are job…" I jab a thumb to my chest._

"_You just can't turn a blind eye towards them." I smile at my friend,_

"_That's…really not like you at all." Her face is flushed with god knows how many types of emotions. But what was clear as day was confliction, she looked so hurt, I had to break it to her, she needed to know._

"_But…I was just…I…" she was choking on her sobs as she dipped her head down in shame and ceased all fighting. He sword dropped and dissipated into white glasses, she then looked at her hands. I frowned, if anything, she looked at her palms as if they had blood smeared all over them. She touched her face and started to wimping. I squinted my eyes at the Aka Tsubaki and grit my teeth hard. 'Is Aka out of power too?' The Gospel twirled up and released another onslaught towards Houki, and charged out in front of Houki and raced towards her opposed front side. _

'_DAMIT! I HAVE TO TRY!' My IS stood frim as I toke the blows from the Gospel. The sheer force was bone crushing, if not for the shield, I would've been dead. I was knocked back, the G forces playing heavy on my body, my vision was going black and my eyes were starting to roll back into my head. I couldn't help but fall into unconsciousness. My vision now was completely white and was now an empty void_

My heavy drowsy eyelids flutter open, probably due to the inklings of light that entered my room. My ears register the sound of a buzzing, I move my lead filled head to my left. 'Of course my alarm clock has to work.' I groan, as the sound of the buzzing increases in volume. I groan even louder now,

"Uhh…" My arms work on their own accord, because I have no energy to work my arms. They snake their way out from under my velvet sheets, once their free from the fabric I hit the clock down, basically shutting it up. For the third time a groan,

"Uhhhh…my…my head." My slurred speech is disgusting. That, and morning breathe is revolting and horrendous to boot. I truly don't want to leave my oh so comfortable bed, but I have to. My mind suddenly is filled with images of what seems to be…my dream. Only snap shoots though, like me screaming at what seems to be Houki, I'm in one of those robot suits again. I called them IS, or Infinite Stratos. I really can't remember why I called them that, but it just…fit. I stretched my arms out wide and I yawned as loud as I could. I smacked my lips and scratched my cheek, my droopy eyes move to the alarm clock.

"7:00…Great." I read. More images pop back into my mind, some huge robot called the…Gospel, and Houki's IS which was named…

"Aka Tsubaki.." I mutter to myself. I yawn again and rub my eyes, I even pick out that weird crusty stuff out of my eyes as well. Then I sit there and observe my room, posters, mangas, comic books and movies all neatly stacked and categorized on my shelves and cupboards. This is all due to my sister, she couldn't operate in a dirty enviorment. Then it hits me, slowly but surely it came to me. As the realization came crawling into my mind my eyes started to dilate. Then it finally hits me,

"Today…is….sss-Ssschool!" My eyes snap open as I launched out of my bed. Almost slipping onto my wooden floor and run to the bathroom. My feet skid across the ground, almost if the floor was made of pure ice. Once I make it through the hazardous hallway and safely made it to the bathroom I slam the door shut. 'I honestly can care less if my sister wakes up and screams at me.' In spite of time I quickly undress out of my pajamas, literally almost ripping them off. Pilled them up and pushed them aside; once that was over I turned the nob of the shower to red 'Which means hot' and hopped right in. I didn't even give the water a chance to warm up! It was frgid cold, then slowly and gradually the temparture rised to my level. I grabbed the man soap, a cloth and went to work washing down my parts.

"Gotta get my armpits…don't want to smell like crap for my first day back." And then I realized, 'That was the last day of spring break.' I sighed, 'Time goes by so fast!' I start whistling an upbeat tone to fill up the silence present, I finish scrumbing my down under and finished washing my hair. I cupped my hands and splashed some water on my face, then turned the nob back to 'OFF' and exited the shower. I grabbed a red towel that matches the color of my eyes, dried off, grabbed my clothes and headed out the bathroom.

I opened my door, swiftly grabbed my deodorant stick and head to my drawer. I opened the first drawer and found a nicely pressed uniform just ready to be worn. I pull it out and neatly laid on the bed, then grabbed an white undershirt, put a nice coat of deodorant on my pits and slipped into a comfortable pair of boxers. My uniform was nothing much, just a white button up shirt with black thin stripes running through it, followed by another button up shirt, this time its black and his white accents running though it as well. Topped off with a small ribbon just below the neck, I slipped into the clothes one by one, carefully not trying to get the fabric wrinkled. I scanned the room for my binder, brown and inconspicuous to the naked eye. Once I found it I grabbed it and dashed out the room and hurried down the staris,

"I promised Houki I wouldn't be late! CRRAAP!" I slip and lose my footing on the last couple steps, and slide down and landed flat on my ass. I wince and rub my butt, trying to rub away to soreness I was feeling.

"Ow my butt, ow that hurt-"

"Well good morning Ichika." I know that voice anywhere, and she's using my name, 'This can't be good!' My face starts to sweat bullets as I turn my head slowly to face my dreaded, evil, sinful…

"He-hey Chifuyu…How's it-" before I even finish my sentence my sister is dead in my face, scowling as usual and of course scarring the crap out if me.

"That's miss Orimura from now on! Got that!?" Her demanding voice was a clear sign that she was in her working form. I gulped the knot in my throat and my lips turned into a meek frown. She backs away and her scowl reseeds just a tad bit back, thus making a very corky grin. I release a breath, 'She was only joking.'

"How's my voice Ichika? Is it still scary as ever?" I sigh and get back onto my feet, I wipe away the imaginary dust on my uniform pants. Then I look into my sister's eyes and mustered a smile,

"Scary as ever sis. Good morning." She smiles and gives me a pat on the shoulder,

"Nice to see you're still alive." I chuckle at the bad joke my sister shared, but I look at her face and automatically shut up. I was in no mood to make dinner and sis was in a rush, so we threw together some cereal and milk and ate at the table. It was silent for a good while, before Chifuyu broke the ice.

"So, you're still having those crazy dreams again, Ichika?" I was open with my personal information with my sis, so it wasn't a surprise to hear her ask a question like that. I ate a spoonful of cereal and swallowed,

"Yes, I think…this one was different." My sister looked at me curiously,

"Different, how?" I was halfway through my bowl before I gathered the courage to respond.

"This one…involved Houki for some reason." My sister puts a finger to her lips as she ate her breakfast slowly, giving me strange looks that really unsettled me. She sighed after a couple minutes and jabbed a spoon to my chest,

"That reminds me, Houki is probably waiting for you out there. And I need to tell you that I won't be coming home for awhile. My job wants me to stay there for a good chuck of time." My mouth dropped open, sis never does this kind of thing, 'This is a first!' She scowls at me and retorts,

"So let me make this clear! I won't you're grades to stay at least a B level while I'm gone. Keep the house clean and tidy and don't you dare throw any parties. Because if you do…" Her aura goes black and terrifying,

"I'll send your ass straight to hell!" I gulp, then nodded my head vigorously in agreement. 'Damn sis! You sure can be scary!' I finish my bowl in seconds, wash it off and left it in the dish washer. Chifuyu shouted,

"Catch!" My reflexes kick in and I instantly grab my house keys, my sister laughs at this, with her hands on her hips as usual.

"Those kendo trainings are paying off Ichika. Tell Shinonono to push you even further." I sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. Houki's probably going to that anyways. With a quick peck on my sister's cheek and a last farewell, I exited the house and ran down the street towards my school.

Coming down a street I have no idea the name of I see Houki Shinonono standing at the corner. She had the most pissed off expression I've ever seen, but I've seen worse. What was a the true mystery was the type of beating or punishment I was about to receive. I waved my arm madly as I tried to get her attention,

"HEY HOUKI!" My friend turns and her scowl grows bigger. Once a came to a stop and greet her with a smile,

"Good morning Houki, how was you're-"

SLAP!

PUNCH!

KICK!

Houki slugged me right in the kisser, then one in the stomach and another one in the face, I groan in pain as my life long friend scolds me for being late.

"WHAT THE HELL TOKE YOU SO LONG! I was waiting here for like an hour!" I rubbed my waist and managed to jump onto my feet, I lash out at Houki,

"What the hell Houki! I'm sorry for keeping you up like this!" I massage the soon to be black and blue on my chest, 'damn she's gotten strong.' Houki sighs and pats my uniform,

"Yeah-yeah, whatever!" And with that said she headed off towards our school. Not wanting to be left behind I sprint up to my friend, she was walking at a fast pace and was clearly giving me the cold shoulder. Houki was wearing an identical uniform to my own, just imagine it in female form and there you have it. I smiled at my kendo teacher and got one of her famous scowls, not being phased by her face I chuckled and tried to spark up a conversation.

"So uh how was you're last day of spring Houki?" her scowl slowly fads into a normal straight face, probably trying to think of a word to express her spring break. She looked up at me and smiled,

"It was...okay, I guess." A smile tug at the end of my lips,

"So you're still going to give me kendo lessons?" For a teacher she wasn't half bad. The tips she gave me were useful, but her training was intense. She made me do physical exercises and warm ups and plus are sessions were three hours long! I barely had the time or the energy to finish my work and keep up my grades! With a sly grin she jabbed a finger at me,

"Oh yea! For sure! As long as we enroll in the same school, you bet you're ass I'm going to train you." I had to smile at that and so did she. Then remembering school I popped the question,

"Do know what class you got?" She pulls out a list, probably her schedule and handed it to me, my eyes scan down the Japanese letter. From what I see...we don't have the same class together, which sucked! I sigh and dropped my head down,

"Oh man, We don't have the same class." She looks at her list then to me,

"We still have lunch?" I snapped my fingers in triumph,

"You're right, we do have lunch!" Houki chuckles at my animated character. 'She looks so cute when she laughs.' I didn't realize I was staring until,

"What!? What are you staring at Ichika?" I snap my eyes forward and push away those thoughts. 'Gezz, A teenage mind is so dirty.' As we engage in small talk we cross a bridge, right when we make it to the middle I hear heavy breathing. I stopped, and so did Houki, I looked at my friend and then slowly turned around. A kid my age, in the same uniform as me was running up to us. He ran up to me and my friend, stopped and started to panting. The boy put two hands on his knees and tried to retain the breath he lost, he had brown hair and eyes to match. He was shorter than me and seemed like a good guy, I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" The man toke his last intake of air and raised his head, he had a smile plastered on his face and was rubbing his hair. I was curious to find out who this kid was,

"Yeah, I'm fine." He releases a breath, the kid notices me and Houki's uniform and says,

"You guys go to Kuoh Academy?" Judging by his shocked voice, he doesn't know us and he's never heard of us. This guy looked like he's been here since last year, but if I remember Kuoh Academy was an only girls school for just a few years.

"Yeah we do." I reach out my hand, offering a handshake. I greeted the guy with a smile, I noticed that Houki was raising an eyebrow at the man.

"My name is Ichika Orimura." I point a finger towards Houki,

"And that's Houki Shinonono." The man smiles and shakes my hand with vigor. I noticed that his hand was extremely warm, but all men have warm hands, but why were his strangely warm?

"I'm Issei Hyodou. Nice to meet you Ichika." I greet Issei with a smile, while Houki just gives him a look that says 'I don't like him.' But as they say, don't judge a book by it's cover. Issei joins our walk to the school, I can see the campus in the distance, not too far, maybe a couple yards. Issei was rather quiet the entire walk, I would expect someone like him to be rather talkative, but he was quiet. I turn to my left and asked the student,

"Hey Issei," He looks at me curiously,

"What class do you have?" He pulls out a piece of paper and reads the characters, I look at the paper intently while his eyes skim through. Issei found what he was looking for and jabbed thumb at a number, 'Probably a class number?'

"Class 2-B, and you?" I take out my paper and noticed we had the same class together, I didn't smile at this coincidence but a did smirk at the strange connection.

"Me too. Unfortunately, Houki here doesn't have the same class." I try to make fun of my friend for a short while, she starts to make growling sounds at me. I chuckle softly, Issei chuckles as well. With a hmph, Houki advances ahead of us without even a backwards glance. I notice the way Issei looks at me, he looks rather curious and perplexed, his hand cupped to his chin and his pouty face a clear sign. Not knowing what's taking place in his mind I just give him a smile. We catch up to Houki and entered the school house, me and Issei walked through the main building in a brisk manner. Houki spotted some of her girlfriends and tugged on my sleeve, then yanked me close to her face abruptly. Houki whispered in my ear,

"Be careful around that kid Ichika. I don't like him." I look at her confused and thrown off course, then turn to Issei, his eyes are looking for someone, 'probably a friend?' slowly I turn back towards Houki.

"He can't be that bad. Come on, go hang out with you're friends." She bids me farewell and heads off to her group of girls, I'll admit that I was terrified to be alone so I clung to Issei, well figuratively speaking. I decided to stay by his side and engage in small talk, at the moment we were taking about a very entertaining video game that just came out. We exchanged experiences and joked about the game's linear plot. We exited the main building and was greeted to a huge immense square space, on each side were buildings filled with classes. Students talked about break and conjugated like normal, I was so distracted by the campus that Issei had to tap me on the shoulder. Finally snapped out of my trance he points to a nice green grass hill across the square ground.

"We can lie there until the bell rings if you like?" I nod my head in agreement, we walk over to the nice patch of land and discuss the latest mangas that came out. I drop my binder down and slowly sat down onto the freshly cut grass. Issei looked around, he looked worried and confused, I ask,

"Issei, are you waiting for someone?" He smiles at me and shakes his head,

"No, I'm just little confused. Usually my friends Motohama and Matsuda come early to school. Their rather late..." He looks at me and laughs it off with the wave of his hand,

"Nothing too much. Those dumbasses must be watching porn." He drops his binder down and slowly falls to his feet, using the binder as a pillow he lays his head down. When I heard the word 'porn' I peeked out of my left eye, 'He blatantly came out with that explanation.' I've personally have seen porn, but unfortunately my sister, Chifuyu beat the living snot out of me. We both stared up at azure blue sky, the atmosphere was tranquil and calm. Even though I for one, wasn't looking forward to going back to school. Me and Issei talked about the one of the most confusing things in existence, Women. He got a little too carried away when we started talking about what they might tend to do on their free time. I even blushed when he started blabbering nonsense about them masterbating, He laughed at my awkwardness and put a hand on my shoulder. He sighed in defeat and looked into my eyes,

"I'm guessing you've never seen boobies before?" I jump away from his touch, that question was totally inappropriate and so sudden that my face went red with flush. Issei laughed loudly, gripping his stomach and pounding on the grass with whimsy, I even saw tears come out his eyes. I raise an eyebrow at the clearly perverted teen, but I have to admit that I'm kinda a goody two shoes when it comes to girls, I've never actually seen breast in my life, and that includes my sister as well. I slowly shake my head as I stare at the boy,

"N-no...I haven't." No point in lying right? Issei gasped and suddenly his humor went out the window, in a flash he was in my face, actually he was very close to my face. The man looked pissed as hell! What did I do wrong? He clapped his hands on my shoulders hard, at look at the digits confused.

"What kind of a man are you...?" Did he seriously just ask me that question? And the look on his face was just pure seriousness, 'How can you ask that question with such a straight face?" My emotions are shocked and confused, not wanting to have my manly pride cut down and shout back with an angry expression,

"I'm a man!" Okay... that one sounded like a girl squealing. I shut my huge trap and Issei and backs away, his lips twitch into a smug grin or a sly fox smile. Neither on could be worse, then he simply laughs, jut that it's normal and undertone. Issei looks at the immense number of girls throughout our campus. I follow his gaze, he was staring at their butts, their chest and anything that was prominent on the female body. I flush pink again, Issei sighs deeply and then lays back onto his binder. I'm still ramrod straight as I stare at my strange, new perverted friend. His eyes were distant and were longing for something, even though he looked perverted. I turned away and matched his look, I don't why but, whatever he was feeling I felt the same way too. He sighed again, I look at the black watch on my wrist and the hand strikes 8:30. The rings right on time. Me and Issei back up our things and headed for our class.

Our classroom was nothing different from any other classroom in the entire school, A black board, the teacher's oh so special desk and a decent amount of desk the filled the classroom. Kids were bickering and talking loudly as we entered the room, Issei spotted a bald headed kid and kid with glasses. He wave to them and they waved back, 'Issei's friends I suppose?' He gives me the sign to follow, "Come meet my friends...well my only friends." I didn't care that much about popularity, I just like making friends with people and surprisingly I'm off to a good start! Issei introduces me to his two friends, the bald headed kid shakes my hand first,

"Names Matsuda." I smile respectfully and shook his hand back with vigor, the boy with the glasses introduces himself next,

"Names Motohama, nice to meet you Ichika." I nod my head,

"Nice to meet you both." We pick our seats in the 2nd to last row, I plot myself by the window, Issei sits right next to me followed by his friends. The three of them start talking about why they enrolled in this school, the conversations were pretty perverted and far fetched but I decided to tune them out. My eyes were drifting out the window, I was staring at nothing in particular and I was holding my head up with hand my eyes were filled with longing and boredom, but wait...I noticed something. A couple yards away from my building I can see into a classroom, more specifically a desk where a student was doing the same exact thing as me. It was a woman, my head lifted off of my hand as I directed my attention towards this senior woman. My eyes were captivated by her crimson hair, and sparkling aqua eyes. She was looking at the window in boredom as well. My heart skipped a beat when she noticed my stare, for some reason I didn't pull away, but my face went red instantly. Me and this beautiful woman locked eyes with one another for a prolonged period of time, I swore at that exact moment the world slowed down. I've never payed to much mind to women for the majority of my life, their was something between us and Houki, but she seems to have moved on. Back in middle school, women lined up to be with me, I never really wanted to be more than just a good friend.

I couldn't speak, and neither did she. Her lips were straight, I gulped. I gathered the courage to do this, I slowly raised up my hand and waved my hand timidly. She did the most unbelievable thing, she smiled! Her lips twitched into a glorious smile that made my heart ram loudly in my chest, no girl in my life has eve made me feel this way. Then she slowly raised her hand as well and waved back to me, my face went red. I notice her chuckle, but there was a loud noise coming from behind me, it grew and grew until I couldn't stand it anymore, a ripped my gaze away from the crimson haired beauty and turned to my left, Issei was grabbing my shoulder and was staring at me with worry.

"You alright Ichika? You seem to be drifting." I shook my head and gave him the best reassuring smile I could make. Giving him a thumbs I said,

"Never better Issei." With a pat on the shoulder Issei turned back and restarted the heated conversation with his friends. I turned towards the window and sighed in relief 'She's still there! But she looks distracted.' Until our teacher entered the building I gazed upon the beauty in the adjacent building, my eyes were so drawn to her hair, if anything, the color resembled...blood.

**[RIAS'S POV]**

"What a handsome boy." I whispered, I couldn't get over his soft features and nice hair, his eyes were an dark shade of red and his timid smile was so cute! My teacher finally started the class, I didn't even bother to remember his name. Akeno, my trustworthy friend looked at me quizzically and curiously. Don't know why but I returned a glare towards her, she smiled and leaned over to whisper something,

"You think he's cute huh?" Assuming she was talking about the boy in the opposite build, I turn back to the window and noticed his gaze was drawn away. For some reason my heart felt a ping of loss,

"Who is that boy Akeno?" She puts a finger to her lips and formulates and explanation, my eyes don't leave the very intriguing boy. He just had such an innocent face, but he looked gentle and kind, maybe even sweet. 'Get your head out of the clouds Rias, remember your duties.' I frown at my inner conscience,

"From what I remember his name is Ichika Orimura, and he's in class 2-B. Sophomore, and supposedly his sister Chifuyu Orimura attended this school." I smile at the invaluable information I just received,

"Why do you ask?" I grin towards Akeno,

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you knew his name." I repeat the name Ichika throughout the class, barely paying any attention to my teacher.

**[ICHIKA'S POV]**

The rest of the school day was slow and uneventful and so followed the week. Houki drilled in some extra kendo training just because the lack of homework. Issei and I became pretty good friends, our interest are aligned in mostly everything (except for all the perverted stuff of course) and we seem to have the same experiences when it cam to daily things. Our mentality were the same and that made him an even better friend, Houki came around and actually started to talk to him, which was fantastic! Issei's friend Motohama, informed me that the lady I was staring at was none other then Rias Gremory. President of the Occult Research Club, I've had some 'run ins' with this buxom woman throughout the week. I was even given a nasty bruise when Houki caught me staring, 'That's probably why she ramped up my training.' Rias was beautiful, my mind couldn't focus whenever she entered a room with me. Everything seemed to fly out the window right when I saw her, 'And it drives me crazy!' Today was like any other Sunday, I was done tiding up the house and was bored out of my mind. So I slipped on a nice pair of jeans, a button up plaid shirt and jumped into my shoes. I left the house and walked down the street, not knowing where to go I start suggesting whether or not I should go to Houki's place and hang out, but then I realize,

"Houki's out for the weekend." I curse under my breath, with a sigh I walk down the street and headed towards the market place for no particular reason. A girl with black hair and same color eyes as me rammed into my chest, hard. Thus sending us both off our feet and to the ground. I opened my eyes and gazed at the cute girl, she was wearing a nice shirt and jeans and held a pink purse on her arms. Being the gentlemen my sister raised me to be I help the girl to her feet,

"Are you alright miss?" She stops rubbing her hinny and shakes her head.

"Yes, I'm okay." Her voice is undeniably cute, its in that range where its not high pitched and it not too deep. 'Goldilocks zone.' As Issei would call it, 'Wow! I'm actually learning a thing or two from that perverted kid.' She opens her eyes and greets me with a smile, while I return it a smile of my own,

"Thank...thank you mister." I involuntarily blush, this girl could wow any man she came across. The girl slips and braces herself on my body, flustered I catch her and try to prevent her from falling. She sighs deeply and looks up at me with pleading eyes,

"I'm so sorry, I can be a real cults some times." I shake my head and raised her up and back onto her feet.

"It's alright. You know I'm a cults myself." she smiles and I smiled back. With a chuckle she slips out of my hold and stand up straight to talk to me, I realize that there's a blush on her pink cheeks. Giving her an adorable look and feel, stammering and shifting from foot to foot the girl blurts out,

"I'm Yume, what's yours?" I grin towards the young girl,

"Ichika. Nice to meet you Yume." The girl giggles and her blush grows bigger. Feeling like I'm on a tight schedule, I try to end this confrontation as fast as I could.

"Don't go walking into people like that Yume. Its great to meet you but I gotta go." I sidestep away and headed towards the market, suddenly a hand grabs mine and I'm yanked back a couple feet. I turn shocked, it was Yume, 'Damn she's strong! Plus, why did she grab my hand?' I look at her perplexed and confused, the girl's face was immensely pink.

"I'm so sorry! It just that..." she looks at the ground with a disheartened look that makes me want to cry. The nervous girl stammers and tries to find the right words to say,

"I...I want you to...CAN YOU COME TO THE MARKET WITH ME!" She shouted the last bit of her sentence as loud as she could, I was put so off kilter that I really didn't know how to respond. But I really started to think logically, well sorta. If I have no one else to hang out with and this girl just offered to go to the mall with me, should I decline her offer? 'Hell no!' This girl was cute and nice as can be. With a low chuckle I finally respond,

"Yes. I'll gladly go to the Market." The girl almost screams as she is filled with joy. I smiled, this was too much. Yume intertwines her arm with my and we head for the market.

Our little excursion was quite enjoyable. We shopped for what seemed like endless hours at the clothing stores, I bought Yume a nice blue scrunchy and she loved me for it. Thanking me countless times over and over again, I merely responded with a "No problem." Or "It's fine, please don't worry about it." When I looked at the time we headed for a nice place to eat. We bought are meals and drinks, then ate a delicious amount of ice cream. While Yume was going to the bathroom, I told her to meet me outside, I paid the bill fully (plus, gave an nice size tip to our waiter) I slipped out the door and waited patiently. I stood there and watched the people go about their lives, this tranquil sight warmed my heart. Suddenly I see a piece a paper pop up in front of me, my eyes glance down at the strange paper then I noticed the owner of this said paper. It was a little girl, most likely a freshmen, she had white hair and yellow eyes. Her placid expression was very unsettling and put me on edge. She was wearing a kinky devil costume that fit her curves perfectly.

But that straight face turned into a smile abruptly.

"Here, take a filer." I respectfully toke the paper and looked at the Japanese letters, it read 'Your wish will be granted.' I then squinted my eyes at the strange symbol in the middle of the paper, 'I have no clue what that is.' I turn back to the girl,

"She's gone!" I look around for the white haired girl, suddenly,

"I'm done!" It was Yume, I quickly slipped the piece of paper into my pocket before she even had a chance to see it. I honestly didn't know why I kept it a secret, I just reacted. I gave her a fake smile and laughed,

"Hey there! So let's get going shall we?" She hooks her arms back through mine,

"With pleasure!" The two of us headed off to the park. While I was trying to deduce the meaning of that paper and the strange symbol.

**(KONEKO'S POV)**

I will never ever do that again.

"I don't care if Rias gives me a direct order. I'm never going to do this again."

When I go home I'm going to take a nice long shower.

**(ICHIKA'S POV)**

The setting sun was giving off an wondrous orange glow, it danced through the gaps of the trees and gave the scene a beautiful look and feel. Me and Yume were laughing and joking around. We came to a marble fountain, Yume slipped out my hold a and ran up to the fountain. She stood in front of the marble and smiled happily towards me. I was slightly confused but I managed to smile back,

"I had such a wonderful time Ichika." I chuckle,

"That's good to know Yume, I truly enjoyed myself today."

"Me too." She sighed, It sounded different though, almost if she lost a toy or was disappointed in something. I raised an eyebrow as she paced back and forth,

"Oh I truly enjoyed this date. But unfortunately..." Her voice changed, I noticed it. It was growing deeper and more mature. A sweat drop grew on my cheek, suddenly Yume's shirt and clothes shattered into ribbons, the only thing left was a silver of clothing that covered her nether region. My eyes dilated as this transformation toke place, my feet were glued to the ground and my eyes were in for a sore sight. Black bird wings popped out from her back and black clothes, liquefied at first then solidifying over her cherry red nipples covered her breast and body. I couldn't comprehend that this was actually happening, I backed and stumbled and fell on my ass. Now Yume was a barely dressed grown woman with black S&M clothing.

"Were going to have to call it night." My mouth hung opened as this...this woman who loomed over me. She laughed at me malevolently and put her hands on her hips in womanly pride. My motor skills weren't kicking in, my mind kept screaming, 'RUN RUN RUN!' But I just couldn't do it. I grit my teeth and my eyes grew huge,

"She looks like a demon!" I whisper.

"I really have to admit that I had fun today. Considering how you're naïve and friendly this could've gone a lot worse." she admires the scrunchy I bought for her, 'I bought that damn thing for a nice girl who was nothing but gentle the entire day! Now look at her! She's a freakin demon!'

"Thanks a lot for the gift though. But even so..." She extended her hand out towards me, red light emitted from her palm, suddenly the light morphed into an irregular red spear. She pointed the spear right at my face. My brain clicked back into place, I hopped off my ass and ran for the hills,

"Oh no you don't!" I peek over my shoulder Yume threw the spear, I rolled to my left side and ran around the fountain. But the thing is,

"I LOST HER!" Yume was gone, suddenly I feel the most excruciating pain in my life. The spear stabbed clean through my stomach, my huge eyes look down at the red spear, she pulled it out and a geyser of blood spewed from the wound. My pain was so intolerable, I couldn't scream, that required energy, which is something I don't have. I cover the wound, trying in vein to stop the bleed, but this was too much. My body goes ramrod and I fall to the floor. My blood pooled out from under my body, this pain I was feeling was starting to turn into numbness. I despise the fact that my ears still work and I can clearly hear Yume's gloating,

"I'm so sorry, But the fact is that you were far to great a risk to us." Who are 'us' what are they? WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT! I coughed up some blood drenching my shirt. My eyes were now void and empty, to growing numbness coursing though my body.

"I just had to dispose of you. I truly am sorry, if you want to play the play game just blame him._ She's_ the person who gave you the sacred gear, hell, even we don't know the true purpose." Again with this nonsense, I really wished she cut my ears off instead, because I really don't want to hear this. With a chuckle she finished off her lecture,

"I gotta go, oh, I loved the date. Even though we just met Ichika Orimura." an with that she launched off into the sky, leaving behind floating feathers that would belong to an angel. 'WHAT. A. BITCH!' I usually don't like to curse, especially towards women, but this was unbelievable! 'I'm really going to die here. Alone, cold, helpless and...and... A virgin. I wanted to live my life to the fullest, and now...It's coming to an end. No...No I can't die now!' I muster the strength to look at my blood soaked hand,

'Red...crimson red.' Flashes of her race though my mind, Rias...If I remember...Rias Gremory. Her hair, the darkest of any hair I've ever seen. Now that color is running down my hand. I'll never get the chance to touch the luscious set of flowing hair, or even get the chance to smell. I'm going to die...My sister's gonna kill me.' My hand drops like a limb log, My body was starting to shut down, my breathing was even starting to stop, my heart rate was beating at a snail's crawl. This is it, I'm truly going to die... I can't! No, I refuse. I just wish to see that wonderful set of hair one more time, and to actually _speak_ to the owner, to actually speak with Rias. I can't see...my vision is fading...my inner conscience is starting to...grow...quiet.

(**RIAS'S POV)**

He's done it, finally! My body appears in front of the boy I once stared at. Blood caked hand his clothes and his body was on the verge of death. 'Perfect opportunity.' I chant the incantation,

"I have come." I observe his body closely and continued with my declaration,

"You are the one who summoned me? Am I correct?" If he had the ability to merely nod his head, he would. This boy, his features were so...different. If I knew any better I would say that he was trying to _fight _death. 'Silly boy, you have to much to live for do you?' I lose my professionalism and smiled, knowing damn well that I shouldn't be doing that.

"Since death is upon you I will gladly take you in." My devil wings sprout out from my back as my smile grows,

"From this moment forward, you will live your life for my sake." Thus sealing the life long deal. He is mine now, 'Good, I'm very curious to see what he can do.' And I'm curious to see him as a person.

(**ICHIKA'S POV)**

The disgusting and unsettling noise of the alarm clock disturbs my slumber. Absentmindedly reaching out, I snaked my hand out from underneath my nice velvet blankets. Slapping around the podium for my alarm clock, I make a fist and slammed the alarm off. Thus ceasing the annoying noise, groaning loudly, I emerge from the blankets like a bear out of hibernation. I stretched my arms and yawn loudly, all I heard were pops, cracks and blumps for a good couple seconds. I kneel on my bed and smacked my lips together, wiping my face of the leftover drool I remember my bizarre dream. A girl named Yume, Rias Gremory was there...and something about blood.

"I gotta stop eating before nighttime." And with another throaty yawn and go through the same routine of dressing up for school. Just that, this time I have no one to talk to during breakfast, lunch or dinner.

Before the first bell me, Houki and one of her girl friends, Sarashiki Tatenashi, were engaging in small talk as usual. Sarashiki had light red/orange eyes and very light neon blue hair. I'll admit, I'm not much of a woman categorizer but Sarashiki was sexy as ever. Her body and curves were perfect and fit the uniform perfectly as well. I was talking about my crazy dream. The two girls laughed hysterically on the steps, I sat back and raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms with disappointment expression.

"I knew you guys would laugh." Houki pats me on the shoulder while she's still in mid breakdown. I roll my eyes,

"I just can't get over the fact that she asked _you_ out!" Sarashiki's voice grew an octave and so did Houki's. I rolled my eyes and excluded myself from their laughter, and then I saw her. The hair, the lips, the sharp features and the buxom body. My face went pink as she seemed to smile just towards me. No one, just me. Rias elegantly makes her way down the steps, her grace is that of an angels or a ballerina. My eyes were glued to hers and her eyes were glued to mine. She walked down the last couple steps and walked past me, I didn't fail to notice her smile as she flew by. Her hair dancing in the wind, y face went pink and my heart rate doubled. This sweet, lovey moment was cut short by a,

SLAP! Across the back of my head, I wince and found that the owner of that hand was Houki. She scowled at me and punched me in the arms, thus leaving a soon to be black an blue. I lash out at my friend,

"What the hell was that for!" She retorts back,

"Keep your eyes forward Ichika!" I roll my eyes again. Minutes before the bell rings and a look at Houki,

"So, are you up for kendo lessons after school today?" she smiles and shakes her head vigorously.

"Oh yeah, and this time I'm upping the anty when it comes to training." My face turns white as the snow, 'She gonna kill me.' But I sneak one last look at Rias, something was bugging me badly. A strange feeling was nagging in the back of my mind, I just didn't what.

"Strange..." I whisper.

After school.

After the day ended me and Houki were at it with kendo swords, my mind throughout the affair was preoccupied with my Rias and Yume. 'That dream was so real.." A wooden sword comes into contact with my head, snapping me out of my daydream. A shot of pain swells up to my head as I wince and drop my sword. Houki just gave me a nice sized knot,

"Ow Houki!" I rubbed the nasty bump while Houki scolds me, her voice was loud and ear piercing.

"That's what you get for not paying attention!" She was right, I've been out of it the entire day. I just couldn't get that dream out of my head and I'm starting to debate whether or not that dream was actually real. I shake my head, visibly trying to focus on Houki. Picked up my sword and snapped back into stance. Houki mirrored mine, I calmed down, and when I personally felt that this was opportunity to strike, I toke it. My and Houki clashed with wooden swords, we blocked and parried and slashed towards each other, she swung her sword to my left, so I barreled rolled out the way. My sword comes close to contacting her equipment but she hand springs backwards. Our attacks were quick, calculated, precise and deadly. Houki was a fantastic teacher, even though she could be harsh at times. Non the less I remembered all her lesson at this exact moment. After I executed a perfect dodge and was millimeters from hitting her chest my mind started to wonder back to the dream. Yume, she looked like an angel, but what angel has black wings, and Rias, her wings were...different. They resembled bat wings, 'Was Rias a vampire?"

WHACK! The sword hit me in the head, this time I couldn't catch between my palms. Houki smirks,

"I win." After the oh so nice declaration and slipped off my helmet and started unstrapping my gear. Sweat drenched my face and peppered my face, same for Houki, we were at for a pretty long time. It was clearly getting dark outside,

"Nice hit Houki, I'll make sure next time to dodge that attack." Houki looks at me curiously, while I just gave my teacher a smile. She walked up to me and stared deeply into my eyes, now I could see that she looked worried.

"You alright Ichika? You weren't on par today. Usually you're pretty energetic when it comes to sparing. Is something wrong? I didn't have the guts to tell my friend that I was experiencing some sort of mental breakdown so I put and gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Houki, I'm fine. Come on, I got to call it quits for today." Houki frowned,

"Alright Ichika. Walk home safe." I give her a hug and exited her backyard, grabbed my backpack, changed into some new clothes and headed for my house.

On the way I noticed that the sun was setting over the horizon, giving birth to the first shades of night. My eyes were closed as I pieced together my dreams. 'Was it real? Or was it a dream? God this killing me!' I opened my eyes and froze in mid stride, my eyes...my eyes. It was if somebody went into the cons and rods of my eyes and switched them to red. My face sweats while my eyes dart back and forth. I was feeling entirely different I it was starting to scare me. Suddenly my ears hear something,

"So did you catch that game last night?"

"Hell yeah I did!" I turn around, two men who were way out of earshot were talking. My eyes dilated,

"How can I hear them? Their so far away." This was the final straw, I toke off running towards my home. My eyes were playing tricks on me damnit! This can't be real, why is my body doing this? I enter a park that feels incredibly familiar and then it hits me,

"I've been here before..." A flash of Yume goes through my mind, her face full of happiness and blush. My stomach did a summersault,

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"I remember everything! I couldn't have been a dream, no, it just couldn't!" Everything was in striking detail. I touch my face as I tried to wrap my head around what was going on. Suddenly I hear a deep booming sound, deeper then any air horn invented. Low and unsettling,

"What the hell was that?" I turn and stared deep into the shadows, I could literally feel someone's presence. The hairs on my skin jumped up and my blood ran icy cold. I hear a voice, a deep masculine voice.

"Well, this is very unfortunate. Me running into you that is." My fingers twitch and my feet don't seem to want to listen to my brain. 'I need to get out of hear!' My body started to tremble like a leaf,

"Damn, why is my body acting like this?" A man in black clothing emerged from the shadows. He was wearing a black hat, a huge trench coat and black work pants. He looked at me, his eyes were diamond shaped. I stepped back, but I didn't step back, I was more of a _leap_ than a step. My kendo training wasn't at work here,

"What the- I merely wanted to step back not jump." The man walks slowly towards my position, he wore a smug grin on his face and just his atmosphere alone was scarring the crap out of me.

"Looking for a way out?" his voice was terrifying and strong. I honestly had nothing to say, and with that I toke off running. This was crazy, what the hell was going on?! As I ran away from the creepy dark man I soon noticed that the sky was filled with black feathers, just like Yume. I look up and noticed that the man had wings! He was chasing me and cut off exit, I did back handspring away from the man. He smirked,

"Nice moves coward. I truly can't abide lower class beings." I raised an eyebrow, my heart was beating like a drum and for a second I thought it would burst out of my chest.

"No, how can this be real?" My eyes dilated and my body were trembling even more.

"So let's see. It appears that your friends and master aren't appeared to be found." What the hell was he talking about? Masters, what is this?

"You show no disappearing and you haven't deployed and magic circles around." I grit my teeth,

"Magic circles? What?" He grins,

"Therefore I'll come to assume that you're nothing more than a stray, Am I correct?" Stray? Like a dog on a leash stray type of stray? He extended his hand and blue electricity flowed out from his hand, that electricity materialized into a blue spear. I step back, it looks oddly similar to what Yume stabbed with. I turn and ran the opposite direction,

"That will mean killing won't be a problem!" He threw the spear in the air, I managed to time the strike right and rolled to right. The man flew and retrieved his weapon. Without a backwards glance I sprinted, I heard him grunt and throw it again. This time it was faster, and my timing was off just a hair. The sword impaled my stomach, getting lodged and cutting right through. I fall onto my knees and screamed. The pain was doubled, it was the worse feeling I've felt in my life.

"This is the worse pain I've felt in my life. Even Yume's stab was nothing compared to this!" I slowly reach for the blade, but when my fingers touched the metal they started to burn like fire.

"AHHHHH!" The man, my killer gave me a throaty laugh. I wanted to hit him, knock him out and drag his ass down to the pier.

"Hurts doesn't it? That my friend is a light spear. Light is a deadly poison to you're kind, it burns you from within."

"And I thought I finished you off, it would seem you're quite the tough one. The blade quickly pops out from the end of the wound. I wince and convulse like crazy,

"I'll put you out of you're misery." he whines his arm back to blow a devastating blow, I close my I and whispered,

"Please someone help me." As if on cue red and black beams cut through the air, knocking his weapon out of his hand. I couldn't hold my body up and fell onto the floor face first.

"What did you do you little shit!" I hear a noise originate from left side, the symbol on the paper before appears, but it larger and in the middle stands Rias Gremory. Erect, tall, and beautiful as ever. My body shuts down and my eyes roll back into my head, but I do manage to say,

"Thank you." and with that I passed out.

**(RIAS'S POV**)

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!' I glance towards Ichika's body, 'He's out cold. We need to act fast!' The fallen angel retaliates with another throw of his spear. Koneko leaps from behind me and effortlessly knocks the blade off course. I noticed that the fallen one is getting a little agitated,

"I'm done with you bitch!" He dashed towards us, and on cue Akeno releases a devastating attack of electric magic. Causing the fallen to fly back and kneel down in submission. He glances towards me peerage and notices my hair, 'Good.'

"That hair. You're from the house of Gremory!" I put my hands on my hips and gave the fallen one a deadpan look,

"My name is Rias Gremory, if you must know. And who are you, other than a fallen angel?" The fallen wiped the dust of his hat and chuckled softly. I did nothing but frown,

"Well, Well, who knew. This town is currently under the control of the next head of the Gremory family. Wup dee Fuckin do!" He looks at Ichika's body,

"So he's apart of your peerage I take it?" I cut the man off before he starts talking again,

"If you bring any harm to him you will get no mercy from me." He laughs,

"I apologize for the miss understanding. Though its unfortunately unwise for you to let you're servants run lose like this. Next time the kid goes out for a stroll he might not run into someone that as docile as myself." He smirks at me, I wave him off and smiled.

"I appreciate the friendly advice, bare in mind if anything like this happens again I'll make you regret the day you cross paths with the house of Gremory." I give the angel a smug grin, 'He'll think twice from now on.'

"No offense to you're noble house but you should bare in mind that the same thing could be said to you." His wings extend out and the fallen one lifts off into the sky.

"My name is Donaseek, I pray that me and you never cross paths." and with that he disappeared,

"Good riddance." I whisper. The environment changes back to it's normal self. Night taking over the sky, me and my peerage walk over to Ichika. His blood is pooled out from under him and he's on the verge of dying...again.

"That was a close call. I still can't believe he ran into a fallen one." exclaimed Akeno,

"If we don't do something, he'll die." I smiled and kneeled beside his body,

"That won't happen. He'll live. I'll see to that myself." My smile grows bigger as I conjure up a plan.

**(ICHIKA'S POV)**

The sound of my alarm clock disturbs my sleep yet again. My hand makes a fist as I remember the exact position of the clock, with a punch a knock the alarm clock off the podium, thus shutting up. My hair feels like crap as I slip out from the pillows. My body was very hyperaware of the air, like my skin could feel every breeze coming from in or out of the room. I yawn and stretched and then I realized,

"Oh shit. I'M NAKED!" My mind scrambles through the reason for this absence reason. 'Why am I naked?! Why!?' I hear rustling and looked back to my bed, I noticed a huge bump from underneath the blankets, the anticipation was killing me when the person stirred.

"Who in god's name could be sleeping in my bed?" The blanket fell off the bed and my eyes plunged from their sockets. 'NO. !' It was her. Rias Gremory, naked and buck ass nude in MY BED! My mind screamed and I screamed as well, like a girl in fact.

"NO WAAAYY!" I jab a finger as I stammer and mumbled incoherent words. I could see everything as her beautiful eyes fluttered open, she mumbled,

"Ichika..." an d with that she slowly lifted up from the bed, stretched and yawned loudly. Her breast jiggled like nothing I've ever seen, for a first time actually seeing breast this was...awesome! But no, I can't look, It's disrespectful to look at a naked woman. My red face turns to the side and I finally make a sentence.

"You're naked..." out of the corner of my eye I could see her smile,

"Oh, good morning." My jaw drops,

"What are you doing in my bed? Is this really happening?!" I still resist the urge the look as she slips out from the bed and stands tall,

"Is this a dream!?" I demanded, Rias toke a seat at the end of the bed and smiled at me while she held up her head with her hand.

"No this is real. And all the other stuff you've been experiencing, Ichika Orimura." I look into her eyes, 'How did she know my name!'

"My name is Rias Gremory. And I'm a devil." My eyes dilate, 'No fuckin way!' This can't be real, it can't be!

"Not only that, but I'm your master too. You're mine now, nice to meet you Ichika Orimura." My eye dilate as my body begins to tremble


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm a devil now! And I'm not tto happy about it.

I still trying to wrap my head around this, and a naked Rias Gremory isn't helping very much. My face was turned away, blood was starting to flow to regions I shouldn't talk about, and my face was starting to heat up like the Sahara Desert. Out of my peripheral vision I can see that Rias was just siting there. A giddy smile on her lips as she gazed upon me. She had no clue the discomfort I was feeling, with another long yawn she started to talk,

"It sure is quiet here. I'm guessing your sister is out for a while?" Still not making eye contact I nod my head vigorously, I shut my eyes and spluttered out,

"You-you know, it isn't right for a girl to just show of her-her lady parts like that!" She chuckles softly,

"You're such a gentlemen." I open my eyes, 'did she just compliment me!' Rias stands up and walks over to my draw, she opens it up and pulled out a nice pair of lingerie panties. My face got even redder when she looked at them, the blood was rushing to my nose so I cupped my entire nose and prayed that I didn't get nose bleed. I made it absolutely sure that I couldn't see her naked form, so I turned around and faced the door. Sweat glistened over my body and my hyperactive hormones were on overdrive. 'Why the hell did she come here?'

"How's your tummy feeling?" When I heard this strange question I turned around and looked at her perplexed. 'What did she mean by that.' I didn't even care that her breast were clearly visible, All I cared about was that question,

"Stomach?" I mutter, Rias just smiled at my pink and flustered face. But I was trying to be serious, suddenly an image of the dream pops into my mind.

_A blue glowing dagger pierced clean through my stomach. Crimson blood spew out of my wound like a geyser._

I gasp, 'How did she know about my dream? What the hell, is she some kind of mind reader or something!?' Rias still had the smile on her face, once again I was thrown off by her carefree look and attitude, my senpai put her hands on her hips and grinned down at me, I involuntarily move the blanket closer to my crotch, trying desperately to conceal my male sex organ.

"It wasn't a dream love." My eyes dilated, but my eyes were starting to linger on her breast instead of her eyes, so I turned around and looked at the floor. I gulped right when I heard her chuckle, out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Rias was hunched over and was looking at me curiously. I gulped again, 'Why is she staring at me like that?'

"Your body is amazing, I really didn't expect that." I glance over my shoulder, confused on why she would say something like that. The buxom beauty slipped on her bra, my eyes followed her hands as she slipped on the lingerie over her chest, she made sure her breast fit securely into each cup. I almost forgot she was talking while she did this,

"You toke quite a lethal blow, but somehow your body recovered over one night." I raised an eyebrow and responded,

"But recover from what?" I was confused and didn't understand a word she was saying, if anything she was speaking in another foreign language. She frowned and fixed her bra straps, I simply waited for her to respond.

"Your body was weak, but I realized all you needed was a little magic touch to bring you back." Did she just say magic? Was this some twisted anime?! I couldn't believe she said those words so nonchalantly, as if she used that term on a regular basis.

"And besides…I need you." My jaw dropped, 'Did she really just say that!' I could've sworn my ears were playing tricks on me, 'why would a beautiful, independent, gentle woman like Rias need me!?' she was still giving me that happy smile, while I tried tirelessly to warp my head around my reality. The lady turned around, she toke her long, endless flowing crimson hair and tossed it over her shoulder, she glanced at me, as if she needed my help. I noticed that the piece that was supposed to connect both parts of the bra was unstrapped.

"Can you help me with this." I blushed, 'No, I-I can't! That's not what a young should do! I don't think it's best for a boy like me to do that!' I gulp and snapped my head back to the floor, locking my gaze onto a toy, I shut my eyes and stammered yet again,

"I don't know if I should be doing that." There's a pause before I hear an very nice sound, I turn around and saw Rias laughing, she was just chuckling to herself as she watched me with kind eyes. With sigh she stopped her laughing,

"You're such an gentlemen Ichika, I'm allowing you to help me. Please, it would unethical for a woman such as myself, to go out there in public and not wear a bra."

"I'm still a teenager, and you know how…strange the human body can get right?" My face went flustered, I slapped a palm to my face as I made my decision. I slowly got up and walked over to the woman, she faced the door while I went to work fixing the bra. While we fell into an uneasy silence the question on 'why am I naked' was running through my mind. Gingerly I tapped her elbow to get her attention.

"Yes?" I gulp, 'her voice sounds so professional'

"If its okay with you miss-"

"Please stop with the formalities Ichika. Just call me Rias." I'm thrown off by this, I test the words out on my tongue,

"O-ok…Rias. Um, why am I naked exactly? And why are you naked as well?" The girl pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply, I clipped a strap in.

"I already told you. Those wounds couldn't heal on their own, so I held you close and used my magic." Whatever universe this lady was living in, I decided to believe in it for a change. 'Seems like magic actually exist.' I'll play her little game for now.

"It only works if we're undressed." My jaw dropped. ' No way in hell could this be real!' I whisper quietly,

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." A feel a sharp jolt of pain down towards my waist just as I finished clipping her bra. Suddenly I realized, 'Her parts touched mine…Oh my god did I just have-"

"No this is not a dream. And no, we didn't have sex. I'm still a virgin." She chuckled as I jump up in fright. 'Could she read my mind? How the hell did she know what I was thinking?!' My face glows red as I turn my head and looked at her perplexed gaze,

"Oh, that's great. I'm glad…I don't know what I would do with myself If I had sex. Probably cry?" I chuckle softly as Rias chuckles alongside me. I turn away from her and scowled, 'My sister's gonna kill me! Matter fact, Houki's gonna kill me. When she finds out about this kendo training is going to be hell!' I chided myself as I called this moment stupid suddenly delicate fingers cupped my chin.

"Now what's with that face?" It was Rias, her wonderful voice snapping me out of my own universe. She turns my head and now we're mere inches away from each other. I could see her pink lips and aqua eyes, my face was melting. I wanted to reach across and smash my lips against hers, but that would unethical. So I merely gulp and lick my lips,

"You should be happy. This world is filled with beautiful things." I wanted to desperately say, 'Things like you.' But I didn't have courage to do so. She rubbed her thumb across my cheek as her finger danced across my lips and chin. My mind remembered one of the first things she said,

"Wait a minute. I have something to ask you." She smiles as she plays with my hair,

"What is it my humble servant?" My eyebrows twitch,

"You said you were a…devil?" she chuckled and closed her eyes,

"Yes I did. That's because I am one." Her eyes flutter open, almost stopping my heartbeat. A sweat drop builds on my cheek as her index finger was gently pressed to my lips.

"I also said that I'm your master." I gulp, 'So I'm like her slave or something!' I couldn't protest, Rias had me under a trance of some kind. Maybe this was the magic she was talking about? Or was it just her womanly charms? Her lips twitch into an kinky smile,

"I like the name Ichika. I like the way the words dance on your tongue when you say it slowly. You know just for that I'll let you keep it. Ichika Orimura." The way her sexy voice said my name, I could've died of a heart attack right there. I will never forget that.

After I escaped the clutches of her trance, I grabbed my uniform and ran for the bathroom. But before I exited my room I stopped and toke a nice long glance towards Rias, feeling incredibly awkward for asking her this question I fidget and shift from foot to foot. The older woman looked at me confused, sighing deeply I asked,

"Do you… Want to…take a shower first?" I blush again as my heartbeat increases in tempo. I don't make eye contact with her because I felt too embarrassed to look into her eyes. She slowly walks up to me and says,

"Thank you. I won't take long Ichika." I could've sworn she said, "So gentle. "under her breath. But before I said anything else she was out the door. While she was gone I planted my ass on the end of my bed and toke my time piecing together facts.

"Okay, so all those dreams…they were real." I sigh, that means that Yume actually existed. I snorted, that girl-no woman was a complete and utter bitch. So what would you call her? She had black bird wings and immense power. I ran my hand through my hair as I released a sigh, and so for the next couple minutes I just sat there and stared at the floorboards. When I heard my door creak open my eyes snapped right to the door, slightly terrified of who could be opening it. 'Dear god it better not be my sister!' It wasn't, just Rias. I released a sigh of relief as she entered my room, her uniform fitting her curves and angles perfectly. She noticed my relieved expression and smiled,

"Expecting someone else?" I laugh and gave the buxom girl a smile,

"Yeah I was. If my sister caught you she would've killed me." Rias laughed, but her laugh ended abruptly as she looked at me with a frown,

"So you you're currently living by yourself?" I nod my head and slowly stood up to my full height. I was just a couple inches above Rias, for a woman she was rather tall. I gather my things and and made my way to the door,

"Yeah, my sister's out doing her job. God knows when she'll be coming back." I slip past Rias and headed towards the bathroom shower. After going through my regular morning routines me and Rias headed downstairs and ate breakfast. I looked at my watch, 'I got time.' Houki's probably wasn't at the curb just yet, so I flicked on the stove and decided to make some eggs. My sister said that was an excellent cook, so giving my guess hospitality I offered,

"Excuse me Rias?" she plots herself in a seat and gives me a look,

"Yes?" I start grabbing the eggs out the refrigerator and started getting all my necessary tools. Giving all my attention to the task at hand I ask her-

"Do you want any eggs?" She smiles, it was nice and sweet. My heart thumped loudly in my chest.

"Yes I would like that." Her earnest voice was all I needed. I went to work the cracking eggs into the pots, I sat a pan on the stove surface, of course adding some oil to it. Minutes passed as I put the last touches on the my latest creation, instead of giving her eggs and strayed off the path and made an omelet. This took some time, but I still managed to finish it with time to spare. I made a plate for just the two of us, before I even ate my food I eyeballed Rias, waiting for her to take her first bite. The anticipation in the air was thick, she took her knife, and then slowly she cut a decently sized piece. Stabbed it with her fork and raised it to her mouth, I was in suspense as she popped the piece into her mouth. The lady chewed slowly, probably savoring each bite. Well I hoped. Then her face glowed, a smile gracing my presence. My lips grew into a smile as well; she looked satisfied and truly enjoyed herself.

"This is amazing! I've never had something like this!" I blushed, I started eating my omelet as I watch from the corner of my eye Rias eating her food at an unnatural pace. I smiled, 'Glad she liked it.' We finished our food and headed out for school. Rias was talking about how she enjoyed the taste and flavor, I'll admit that I tuned her out. My mind was too preoccupied on how to make an excuse for Houki, 'Either way she's gonna hit me.' Me and Rias soon came to the street where I usually met Houki, my eyes automatically spot her towards the end of the sidewalk. Completely oblivious to us, which was a good sign. Until she turned her head, 'God damnit! She just had to turn!' I give the Houki a half assed grin, she glares daggers towards me, clearly noticing Rias. Once we make it to Houki, she looks at me with an eyebrow raised. Her eyes darting from me to Rias, like the dumbass I am I rub my head and chuckled like an idot. Houki then smiles towards Rias and she smiles back,

"Hello, are you a friend of Ichika's?" questioned Rias,

"Yes I am. My name is Houki Shinonono." The two smile at each other, this whole scene was unsettling me and was putting me of kilter.

"Nice to meet you Houki, I'm Rias Gremory." Houki's jaw dropped, she clearly only heard about the rumors and stories, I don't think she actually met Rias in person before. Her face lights up with joy and awe,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rias Gremory. Well, in person no doubt." The two share a laugh, while I kept my head down and stared straight ahead. The two engaged in small talk while I had time to myself, suddenly Houki pulls me close and whispers in my ear,

"Why the hell is Rias Gremory walking to school with you?" Her ugly frown and furrowed eyebrows scared me. A stream of sweat came running down my cheek. I nervously laughed and whispered as low as I could,

"Please don't get mad. She was the one who came into my house, I had nothing to do with it." Houki gasped,

"What is she doing in your house!" she whispered/screamed. We stopped, Rias gave us a oblivious look, we reentered our silent conversation again.

"Don't ask me! I really don't know! Are you still mad at me?" Houki gives me a 'No shit I'm still mad look.'

"Yes I'm still mad at you!" Houki gave me a quick flick to the head,

"Ow." She smiles in triumph and I'm left with a nasty knot on my head. I pout and rubbed the spot where my kendo teacher knocked me. We soon made it to the bridge; this is was where Issei would usually show up with us. He came running from out of no where and almost bumped into me,

"Hey Ichika! How's it going?" I smile and greeted my friend with a pat on the shoulder,

"Just fine and dandy Issei." Suddenly I'm pulled down by the collar towards Issei, seems like he's got something to say as well.

"What the fuck man!? Why the hell is Rias Germory walking with us to school?" I sigh, I really didn't want to explain myself to this man. Knowing how perverted he can get, he'll take this way out of proportion.

"She decided to walk with me today. She offered, not me." His jaw dropped to the floor, I couldn't resist but I gave him a smug grin. His lips twitched into frown,

"How the hell did you do it!? She's like the hottest chick in the school! And now its like she's got you warped around her finger!" I shrug my shoulders,

"I really don't know." Issei snorts,

"Bullshit." We laugh and enjoyed the joke we both shared. Rias didn't pay much attention to Issei, and he didn't pay much attention to her. 'Which was strange. Issei's the type of person who would acknowledge someone. But I don't even think he actually looked at her.' Issei preferred to talk to me, 'Which is fine. Just that that kinda surprised me.' We made it to the school and entered the main building, Houki said good bye to me and Issei and headed off towards her class. Issei whispered in my ear,

"I like Houki. Do you think she even notices me?" I give him a serious look,

"Issei, if you change that perverted side of yours and spend some time with Houki, she'll notice you. But just be prepared to get screamed at or punched." Issei smiles,

"Okay. I'll take you up on that Ichika. I'll meet upstairs." And with a pat on the shoulder he headed to our class. Rias smiled and touched my shoulder, jolting me out of my stare. She had nice smile that warmed my heart,

"You seem to pretty famous around here Ichika." I snort and nodded my head no.

"I doubt that. I just really like my friends, that's all." Rias's smile faded into a straight faced expression,

"Do you think I'm a friend?" I'm shocked to hear that, I gulp and gave her a straight faced look in return.

"Yes I do. You're very nice Rias, I just hope you think of me as a friend." I see her blush, 'Wait did I just make Rias Gremory blush!' The buxom woman looked at her watch and then to me,

"That's polite of you Ichika. When school ends I'll send someone over to fetch you okay." I nod my head and my cheeks turned pink, 'Who could she possibly be sending?'

"Fetch me?"

"That's right. I'll talk to you after school." And with that said she walked away. Leaving me in the dust and leaving me very confused.

"Women." I muttered and walked off to my class.

The final bell of the day rang throughout the school, I rested my chin on my hand and stared at the desk in front of me. Supposedly, Cecilia Alcott, a girl from Britain sat there. She was rather small and had blonde hair, but the thing I've noticed about her is that she's bashful and full of herself. I really didn't like her, I yawned, this last period really drained the life out of me.

"Whoever Rias sent to 'fetch' me is sure taking their damn time." I sighed; suddenly the entire room was filled up with oohs and awes, clearly coming from the dumbstruck fan girls who were drooling over the man that entered my class. He had nice handsome features, blues eyes and blonde hair. I whispered,

"Kiba Yuuto? What's he doing here?" All the girls in the room chanted his name, I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes. Each and every girl in my class swarms Kiba, crowding around him as if he was a god. I do see him as handsome but not crazy handsome. This was just crazy, a rip my gaze away from the helpless girls and stared out the window.

"Ah, there you are." I turn around, Kiba Yuuto was walking up to my desk. With the raise of an eyebrow I try to act respectful. But I refused to make eye contact with him,

"Hello? Ichika Orimura?" I turn, I decided to play dumb and resisted the temptation to give him a sarcastic comment.

"Yes?"

"Good. I was sent here to retrieve you, Rias Gremory sent me." Now he's officially piqued my interest, I look at him with a shocked expression.

"Wait is this the fetching?" Kiba ignored my comment,

"Would you kindly come with me?" I hear bickering from the girls around him. I hear things like, "What's Kiba doing with that boy?" or "I heard he hangs out with Issei." Or "He's kinda cute." I get up and quietly accompanied Kiba, and with that we walked out the classroom. Kiba directed me to a building that was by itself towards the back of the school, the afternoon light was taking its toll. Most of the students were home by now. We walked through a door and stood in the most dimly lit room I've ever seen. It had a solemn feel and atmosphere, candles were the only source of light, that and the afternoon sun. I saw a girl, no, the girl from last week seating on a couch, she looked bored out of her mind. 'I don't blame her.'

"Where are we? Wait…I've seen that girl before." Kiba smiles,

"Koneko Toujou is a first year. And is a valiant member of the Occult Research Club." I glare at him then looked at the girl. She was eating a pastry of some kind very slowly,

"Yeah, she's the one who wore that devil costume." Konkeo flipped out, she jumped up and hurled the pastry at my head, knocking me off my feet and onto the floor.

BANG!

I rub my head, trying to sooth the pain.

"Damn that hurt." I whispered. I look at the girl who threw the snack at my head, her placid expression still hasn't changed. After regaining her composure she sat back down and fiddled with her thumbs, I hissed and jumped back onto my feet. Suddenly I hear the distinct sound of a shower, I turn towards the sound, there in front of me was a bathroom, but with a translucent glass sliding door. I raised an eyebrow,

"A club house with a shower? That's pretty neat." But my eyes notice a black female silhouette within the shower, my eyes dilate. 'Oh my god, There's someone actually in there!' I gulp, I then tapped Kiba's shoulder,

"Who's in there?" He chuckled, I merely gave him a dirty look,

"Oh would you like to know." I don't understand at first but my brain clicks together the puzzle. Finally realizing I blushed horribly. My eyes don't linger on the shower, so to preoccupy my eyes, I stare at the room's décor. I'll admit that the place was very fancy but had a strange feel that I didn't like.

"Your clothes are ready miss president." A very gentle voice shakes me out of my analysis of the room, my eyes snapped to a woman who seemed to just pop out of the shadows.

"Thank you Akeno." I knew that voice,' so Rias was taking a shower? .'

"Oh finally, its you." My head turns towards the owner of the gentle voice, and boy was she a sight. She was an exact double of Rias. Not exactly but her beauty and figure matched hers to the fullest. My heart beat was thumping in my chest, my ears were burning and my cheeks were glowing with blush. My mouth hung open as I forgot to speak, this woman was beautiful, just as beautiful as Rias. She was a very nice looking buxom woman, with long black raven hair and violet eyes and creamy colored skin. Her eyes were wonderful, so gentle, so pure. Her hair was being tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"I almost didn't see you there…" she strolled up to me and chuckled. My heart was thumbing again, this time louder. I gulp,

"You're the new guy huh? Nice to meet you." She bows respectfully and I merely scratched my cheek with a finger and blushed. She stands back up to her full height,

"There's nothing to worry about. Everyone here is super nice, I'm Akeno, Vice President of the Occult Research Club." She finished off with a laugh that made my heart flutter, I coughed and retained my lost composure. I bowed respectfully,

"My name is Ichika Orimura. It's wonderful to meet you Akeno." I blush, she gave me chuckle as I rubbed my head.

"I promise you, I'm not usually this awkward, it's just nice to meet another person. And you seem…friendly." I notice the dusting of her cheeks and smiled,

"Thank you." I nod my head,

"Yeah, no problem." Rias exited the shower room dressed in her uniform. The smell of roses permeated the air, I couldn't resist the urge to smell the scent. It filled my nostrils and left a wonderful impression, Rias wiped off some excess water off her wonderful crimson hair.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. It's terribly rude and I apologize, it just that I've had a VERY stressful day and I needed a refresher." I wave it off and laughed,

"Don't worry. I'm actually glad that I'm not doing kendo training." We shared a laugh together as if we were true friends. My heart was going on a wild goose chase, but I managed to calm myself down and relaxed. She smiled,

"Well now that you've arrived we can officially accept you into the Occult Research Club." I wasn't expecteding a applause but I got one anyways,

"Thanks but-'

"You should know, that name is only a front. People need to suspect that this is some sort of hobby." I nod my head, Rias's form was a sign of leaders.

"So what is it then?" she turned towards me and peered deep into soul,

"Well since you ask I'll be frank with you. I'm not the only devil here Ichika." I gasp, my palms are becoming clammy and I'm starting to become nervous. My eyes slowly skim through the people seating around me,

"Wait, so you're say that everyone here is a devil!" she nods her head,

"And the man that attacked you the other day was something else. A fallen angel." An angel? What Is this a bible entry? This is crazy,

"Some say that we're the same, but it's not true. They want to serve god, but their evil ideals and emotions sent them to the underworld." I don't have anything to say but,

"Holyshit."

"The confusion is understandable because they too walk the earth misguiding humans. They want to please god and wipe us devils out and gain supremacy over our realm. You call it hell." My eyes dilated, this can't be true! If I learned anything from school hell was evil, hell was damnation, hell was…BAD! And now I'm on their side?

"And of course there's the easily recognizable angels who are sent down from god to destroy us. So we're basically defending ourselves from both fronts. I run my hand through my hair as I try to warp my head around these terms, no, no I can't be one of them! I snapped, I raised my head up, grit my teeth and hissed at Rias.

"So…So does that mean I'm evil? Does that mean I'm on the side of eternal damnation and suffering!" Everyone looked at me wide eyed, they should be! I got up and walked over to Rias, I loomed over her and looked deep into her eyes. She was frowning at me,

"Rias, does this mean that... I'm evil?" she looked at me differently now, it toke a while, but she made a decision.

"It depends, Ichika. Are you a bad person?" I clenched my fist and stared back into her eyes, I stared at her with fury and passion, I huffed,

"No. No I'm not an evil person Rias, not at all." She gives me a genuine smile then sent my pulse sky rocketing,

"Then keep acting the way you are. Don't change." I breathe, dipped my head down and raised it back up to meet her eyes.

"Okay. I'm sorry…It's just…" Rias touched my cheek,

"It okay Ichika, I could tell from the way you act that you're a good person. Just because you're a devil doesn't mean you have to be evil." I smiled.

"Thank you, Rias." She closed her eyes,

"Not a problem." I took my seat and intertwined my fingers together, Rias continued with the lecture.

"Now, remember Yume?" My eyes dilate yet again, I gulped,

"Yeah I do. That bitch killed me in my dream." She threw a picture of me and Yume onto the table, it was of me and her talking together on that fateful day,

"She was real Ichika. Very real indeed." My mouth opens wide as I grabbed the picture, then looked up at new my president in shock.

"I like this picture of you two. You remember it don't you?" I nod my head, my lips were straight because I had nothing to say,

"The girl you went out with for a day Ichika was also an fallen angel." I gulp,

"She's made up of the same energy like that guy who attacked you yesterday." I protest,

"This can't be right!"

"It is. Yume's prime objective was to kill you, but she needed some time to sense something within you. Something that was dangerous or threatening, maybe even terrifying." I was applauded to hear this,

"Once it was verified, you were stabbed through the middle… with a spear of light."

I remembered the shit she was blabbering about and when it hit me,

"She did say that I had some sort of…sacred gear?" Everyone's heads turned towards me, even Rias got up and stared at me,

"Yes, you have the sacred gear."

"Basically it's a very intense and unique power that's found in a rare few." Said Akeno. My eyes dance from person to person,

"In fact the only people I know who have possessed this were historical figures. So you're kinda a big deal around here." She smiled, while I glared.

"The thing is, this power is so unique and uncontrollable that the few people who have it become a threat to others and the underworld."Rias said. I furrowed my brows,

"I'll use my gear to protect my friends, nothing more nothing less!" I stood up and declared myself to the world. But then I realized,

"Well whatever it is." Rias walked over to me,

"That's very noble and selfless of you Ichika. Now, if you please, lift up your right hand." I did what she said,

"Now close your eyes and think of the part of your body that is strongest. Then focus hard on that strength." I close my eyes and focused all my energy into my hand, I didn't know what the energy was, but I thought of all the things I did with my right hand. I punched, blocked, slashed, wrote, grabbed and other countless things with this hand. Suddenly I hear a clicking sound and a quick flash of light, my eyes snap open and I immediately look at my right arm. There was a blue, yellow and white metallic bracelet on my wrist, kind of like a watch but different. Everyone in the entire room gaped in awe, my eyes observed and analyzed the device as I touched curiously, wondering what it might feel like. Smooth metallic, the metal was oddly cold, Rias kneeled down and smiled,

"Didn't expect to see so suddenly." She looked up and said,

"I'm impressed." My lips are slightly parted but through eye contact I exchanged a 'thank you.' Her eyes left mine and returned to the device on my arm, her lips tightened in confusion as she observed my arm .

"Hmmm. This might be a rare sacred gear, one that I've never seen or heard of before." She waved her hand towards Akeno, the girl got up and walked over as well, the two looked at my arm as if it was a hard problem in math. They whispered conclusions back and forth to one another, I looked them and waited in anticipation 'What could they be talking about?' I nervously coughed to get their attention, the two girls snapped their gazes towards me, but Akeno was too busy looking at my arm.

"This sacred gear looks different. Very different I might add." Akeno cupped her chin and glared at me, Rias put her hands on her hips and smirked,

"Akeno's an expert when it comes to magic, and for her to say something like that, that means only one thing." I gulp, 'Dear god please not be bad!, I feel a jolt or ping in my head, almost if someone flicked me.

"This is a new sacred gear. A very rare and unique opportunity is upon us." Lectured Rias, Akeno jumped up and cheered,

"What she's trying to say is that with any new sacred gear, the owner gets to first hand name it" She cheers, while Koneko and Kiba look at me wide eyed. Rias walks over to me and wags a finger in my face, my eyes follow the finger.

"Ichika, please pick a name for the gear. Please keep in mind that as if this moment...you're making history." I gulp, 'No way! I'm making history!' Suddenly another wave of images pop into my head and what seems to be a name keeps rambling on over and over, like a catchy tone that gets stuck in your head. My head pained as I close my eyes, the voice grows louder and I soon realize, 'It's my voice!' My voice keeps repeating the word Byakushiki over and over again, images of an flying robot suit popped into my mind. It's fuzzy but I can see the colors and the awesome style of the armor, 'That was the suit from my dream!' I open my eyes suddenly, everyone's eyes were on me, they looked at me with worried expressions,

"Are you alright Ichika?" asked the Casanova named Kiba. I snapped a smile to my face and waved it off,

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." There's a pause of heavy silence. I drop my eyes to my arm, sucking in a deep breath I came to my decision. All the ideas I had were tacky and bland so I went with that word/name that was rattling in my head. With confidence and conviction and raised my head up and shouted,

"Byakushiki!... That will be its name, Byakushiki Setsura!" The tension in the air was so thick you could cut straight through it with a knife. A sweat drop grew in size on my cheek, the air was void of noise,

"I like that name." My eyes locked onto Rias, 'She liked it!' Akeno walked up to me and gave me a kinky smile,

"I think it's kinda hot." I raised an eyebrow and blushed, the girl merely chuckled and sat down beside me. Soon Kiba and Koneko's lips twitched into smiles,

"I like it!" declared Kiba,

"Whatever." deadpanned Koneko. I could see right through her placid expression, with that I smiled. Rias walked over to me and looked towards her fellow club members,

"Then its settled! Form this day forward, whoever posses this special sacred gear, will affirm it by its true name. Byakushiki!" With that said the club members applauded softly. Akeno snatched my wrist in her hand and started touching my metallic sacred gear.

"Oh I can't wait to find out what it does!" She rubbed my arm. Rias smiled,

"Now, now Akeno, Ichika's got an assignment to do." My eyes snapped to hers, 'What's she talking about!' But I merely said,

"What!?"

"Oh fine!" Akeno pouted like a child, while I looked at Rias with a stupid expression she guided me over to a wide table, on it was a huge stack of papers, very familiar papers too. On each piece of paper was the same Japanese phrase that I say on the filer Koneko gave me, 'Your wish will be granted.' I scowled. But it turned into a look of confusion as I pointed to the stacks,

"What's up with all the papers." Rias stood beside me and threw a huge white fabric bag towards me, I catch it on instinct.

"Listen closely Ichika. The way this works is that we grant power to humans for a price with both agree on and seal it with a pact. People use to draw magic circles to summon us, but that became too complicated." I raised my index finger as I though up a example,

"Like a pentagram?" Rias nodded her head,

"Exactly. But you can just imagine how complicated that can get, and besides, we like to be discreet about these things. Now we do house calls and personal deliveries." I suppress a laugh, it was quiet and small,

"So we're like...fast food deliver now?" Rias glared at that, which in turn shut me up. I gulp and started to pack the stacks of fliers into the bag, 'Thank the lord I have a bike! This would be a monster to carry!' Rias glare turned into a smile as she watched me pack,

"Ordinarily we would have a messenger demon do the run, but as my new servant, I believe it will benefit you in knowing what goes into this job." I sigh, suddenly I hear a slight puff of air hit my left ear, I froze, Rias was the only one on my left side. My heart was thumbing again, I hear her whisper,

"If you do well you may soon get some servants of your own that will help in any way you like." Her tone was sexy and kinky, my teenage mind started to play perverted scenes, my cheeks glowed red. I shook my head and looked at Rias,

"I'll just stick to being your servant for now." I gulped, Rias smile grew into something that was scarring me, she leaned in and invaded my personal space, my face flushed,

"Loyal. I like that." She licked her lips and I almost freaked out. With a abrupt wave I ran towards the door with my hug and oversized bag,

"Yeah I'll just be on my way. I'll be back soon!" I shut the door tight and ran for my bicycle. It was already getting dark so I hopped onto my bike and took off, my mission quite clear.

_Two hours later_

I returned from my oh so exhausting trip. My arms were sore from carrying the bag but I didn't really pay attention, for some reason I just depleted of energy. I announced to Rias that I came back.

"I finished my deliveries Rias. Anything else for today?" The lady turned around, my eyes bulged from their sockets, 'She took another shower!' Rias was in nothing but a white towel, I could easily see he nipples through the fabric, being respectful I turned around instantly.

"SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW-"

"It's alright Ichika. I'm not fully naked! You can look." I shake my head,

"There's now difference. You're still naked and it's rude to stare." Rias chuckled,

"Why are you such a gentlemen? Most boys would die to see my like this, but you always act respectful. I truly like that about you Ichika." I blush and muttered a,

"Thank you." Rias shuffled around from what I can hear,

"Nicely done Ichika, Now I only have one more order for tonight. Looks like Kiba's double booked today,he's been given two summons request..." I look at the blonde handsome Casanova young man on the couch, his body docile as ever, he was enjoying a popsicle alongside Koneko in peace.

"Oh okay?"

"Take one of them and get some practice." Kiba bows,

"I'd highly appreciate that Ichika." His voice was a little to friendly for my taste, a sweat drop grew on my cheek as I bowed back,

"I'll do it." Rias smiled, a question was nagging at the back of my mind so I ask,

"So I'm actually making a pact?" She guided me to the main room, Akeno was standing in the middle. She lifted up her arms and stretched out to her sides, she titled her head back and a red glow was emitting from her feet. She created the symbol on the papers as before, the strange cress that I've been seeing. My mouth dropped, 'No way, This is awesome!'

"This is a transportation circle. Hold out your right hand if you mind." I do as she says,

"Okay...?" I winced,

"Please tell me it's not gonna hurt?" She lifted her index finger, at the tip of her finger a red glow was coming out, like a laser pointer you get from the dollar store or something. She traced a pattern on my palm and it stuck to my skin like a tattoo. The pattern glow intensely as it infused itself onto my skin, this whole thing was painless of course. I look at my hand in awe,

"This is a seal, it serves as proof that you are a part of the house of Gremory. When you get to the clients location don't panic. Just do exactly what I told you." I gulped audibly, Rias gave me a smile that sent my heart racing,

"Think you're ready for this?" I look at the glowing circle Akeno created, my face showing signs of worry ad fear. I feel a gentle touch on my shoulder,

"Don't worry, remember what I said and it will go smoothly." Rias gave me a reassuring smile, I gave her a half ass one in return,

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I meekly muttered. I straightened my back and walked into the glowing circle,

"That's spirit Ichika, make me proud!" Akeno exited the circle and I entered, I shut my eyes tight and relaxed my body. My skin was being prickled by something, my clothes started levitating, I figured that the circle's energy was intensifying. My entire body was vibrating and I feet were starting to lift off the ground until everything vanished. I peeked out of my left eye, looked down at me feet. 'I'm still here!' I opened both my eyes and sighed,

" Was it me? I really don't what I did wrong." Everyone was frowning, besides Akeno, she had a smile on her face,

"Whoops." she joked, I noticed Rias was face palming and I started sulking. My face dripping into a pouty face,

"I'm a failure." Rias face changed instantly to surprised,

"No, no,no, It wasn't you it's just something within you." I raised an eyebrow,

"So, how the heck am I suppose to get there?" She smiled and pointed towards the door, I followed her finger and realized what she meant,

"You've got to be shiting me." I whispered, with a loud groan I marched out the door agitated and pissed off. I pedal my way to the address displayed on the device given to me by Rias, I sighed and shouted to the sky,

"THIS. SUCKS!" I chided myself over and over again that I didn't execute the transportation. All the way there I had a nasty scowl plastered on my face,

"This is bullshit, no one's ever going to take me seriously!" I sighed and skidded to a halt in front of the address. 'This isn't gonna go well.' I gulped, swung my legs over my bike and made my way to the top of the stairs. My palms were getting clammy as I marched up the stairs, while I made my ascent I was debating wither or not if this was a good idea. Plotting myself right in front of the white door to bore the location's apartment number I gulped, my heart was beating erratically in my chest, my hand kept clenching and unclenching over and over again. I was sweating bullets as I looked at the deadpan door, feeling ill prepared I started pacing back and forth, trying desperately to rid myself of these nerves.

"Alright I got this, just...remember what Rias said." After a couple seconds of pacing I sighed deeply, then stood in front of the door. I hesitantly balled my fist and timidly raised my hand, then gingerly I gave the door a gentle tap. 'To late to turn back now.' My arm dropped to my side as I wait for a response or the opening of the door. Nothing. I raised an eyebrow, with a little more confidence this time I raised balled up right hand and knocked. 'Is he even here?' Rias left on key piece of information, 'But I wonder if it's a he anyways.' I didn't know the clients name. There's a long pause before I hear footsteps coming from inside, then followed by the distinct sound of the tumblers being unlocked. I froze, the door creaked open, leaving a little gap so I could see the person who answered.

But I didn't see anyone. Confused, I looked to my left and to my right, cautiously I pushed the door open with my fingertips and entered. The sight I was greeted to was eerie, the entire house was dimly lit, just enough that I didn't require my night vision. But still dark enough to where I couldn't see. All throughout the apartment accustomed for two were candles, they were put in certain stands all through the house. I looked around, the apartment looked like another apartment. A bathroom, kitchen, livingroom, and two bedrooms. Suddenly my mind was thinking about imaginable things, 'Who really lives here?' I take a cautious step forward, 'Could this guy be a murder? or worse...is he a rapist!?' I gulped, suddenly I hear a voice,

"Hello Kiba. How nice of you to drop by." I literally jumped at the voice, snapped my eyes to a very dark spot in the living room. I match was lit, but I couldn't see a face, just the dark outline of the a table underneath the match.

"I was expect you to come Kiba." My eyes dilate, 'It's a woman!' The hand that was holding reached over the match lit a couple candles, and every time one was illuminated my eyes grew big. They were revealing the person on the table, the lady lit the last candle and blew the match out. She then posed for me and that's when we both fully saw each other. My jaw dropped to the floor as my body went stock still, her face mirrored mine and we fell into a staring contest. Lying down in front of me, posing in an inappropriate position, wearing nothing more than skimpy black lingerie and an long black robe was one of my friends from school, Sarashiki Tatenashi. This one scene alone was burned into my retinas, we gapped at each other for what seemed like an eternity. None of us wanted to break the awkward bubble of confusion, I was making sounds of surprise like "uh" or "um'. My body screamed for me to run but my brain kept telling me to stay and finish the job.

Suddenly Sarashiki snapped out of her trance, grabbed the nearest solid object, which was a thick book, and hurled it at my forehead. I saw the book coming and I made contact with my head. Thus knocking me to ground and giving me a knot, the girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

"GET OUT OF HERE ICHIKA!" I stumbled to my feet and ran for the door, Sarashiki got another book and threw it at my head, luckily I ducked and leaped out the door. Landing, I shut the door and stood as far back as I could. I could hear another object hit the door,

"DON'T YOU EVER COME IN HERE ICHIKA ORIMURA!" I breathed deeply, trying very hard to clam down my erratic heartbeat. After a couple of seconds my breath was back to normal and the heart beat in my ears was gone. The air went very quiet, my ears registered the sound of weeping, curious I kneeled down and crawled up to the door. I was right, Sarashiki was crying. I just couldn't believe that I actually made her cry, I swallowed the lump in my throat, my eyes shifted from left to right, I was picking my next words very carefully, I didn't want to upset her anymore.

"Sarashiki...I'm sorry...I didn't know. Kiba was double booked today, so he asked me to take his place." I couldn't hear her weeping so I assumed she was paying attention to what I had to say. I don't know why, but tears were pricking my eyes, I couldn't-no I didn't want to go back to Rias empty handed. So playing my last trump card, I begged for Sarashiki to open up,

"Sarashiki please, just let me in! I'll do anything!" I sounded so pathetic, but I had to do something. Sarashiki yanked the door open, I looked up at the angered woman with owl eyes,

"FINE! But you have to give me those amazing massages Houki brags about." She slammed the door shut, I wiped the tear away from my eye. I sat there for a couple of minutes and fiddled with my fingers, looked at the for a second and stood up to my feet. I opened the door slowly, the apartment was still dark but I could clearly see Sarashiki lying on her chest on top of a table. She turned her head and glared at me, I timidly walked over to her side, I looked at my hands and flexed my fingers. Then my eyes started to travel to Sarashiki's body, I could see her oiled light skinned legs, her black laced lingerie panties and her black robe. My face turned pink, 'Should I really touch her body while she's wearing that?!' Sarashiki shouted at my prolonged stare,

"GET ON WITH IT!" I snapped my gaze away,

"Yes-yes of course." Gingerly, I moved my hand to her skin, my body breaking out in a cold sweat, when my fingers touched her skin my sense became hyperaware of the fairness of her skin. My fingers grazed up her leg and I glided them to her shoulder. I let my hands do the work, furrowing my brows in concentration I found a tight spot and paid close attention to that particular spot. My fingers worked in slow circles on her shoulder, I could hear an involuntary moan escape her lips. Realizing that I'm on the right track, I spend a good couple minutes on the tight muscle, then my fingers hovered to her left shoulder, I searched for a spot. Once I finally found it I went to work, circle after circle after circle. I could hear Sarashiki moan in pleasure, thus causing me to think about perverted fantasies. I shake my head and got rid of those thoughts immediately, curious I ask,

"So...uh, are you still mad at me?" It takes a while for her to respond but I got one nonetheless,

"Maybe." I her little singsong voice, I chuckled. Sarashiki's the type of person who rarely gets mad.

"I very sorry about that." Sarashiki releases another moan before responding,

"Its...Alright." My fingers glide down to her lower back, I went to work massaging her sides. This time going real slow, Sarashiki gasped.

"Right there...Ichika." I smile, my face contorts into confusion.

"If you don't mind me asking..." she looks at me perplexed,

"Yes?"

"Why would you summon a demon?" I really was curious to find out, Sarashiki's smile turned into a glare, putting me off kilter.

"Isn't obvious Ichika?" I shake my head,

"Uh... I...I was trying to seduce Kiba." My jaw dropped, Sarashiki get out of her laying position and looked at me with a very worried and pleading look.

"Please...don't tell anyone about this. I don't know-" I raised my hand and cut off,

"No need to worry Sarashiki. Your secret's safe with me." I give the worried girl a reassuring smile. Her face lights up with joy, suddenly I find myself being smothered to death by her breast.

"Thank, Thank, Thank you Ichika!" I manage to say,

"MMMMM!"

_Couple minutes later,_

I leaned up against the corner pole tired and drained, 'I still didn't make the pact.' For the last couple minutes I was giving a free massage to my friend. I'll though, I was distracted. Defeated and bored out of my mind, I grabbed m bike and trailed down the street.

"That was so...unexpected." My head was dipped down in shame, I pulled my bike down a few streets. Until I felt a presence, a very familiar presence as well. The hairs on my entire body stand up, a sweat drop build on my cheek as I turned around. I glared down the desolate street and saw a black silhouette advancing towards me, my eyes dilate.

"Is it that guy from before?" I try not to panic, but fear has overwhelmed my heart. I realized my hands were shaking, I looked at my right hand, grabbed it and tried to hold it still.

'It's my ADHD kicking in again.' My breath is heavy and deep, The silhouette decided to talk,

"What a uncanny surprise. You're not what I expected but I know your the one I have to find." It was feminine voice, and she finally stepped into the light. It was a very dark woman with long purple hair that covered her right eye. She was wearing a nice business outfit and wicked 6 inch heels. I stepped back, my teeth were clenched I was debating if I should run.

"My name is Carenwaner and I was sent here to destroy you." I dropped my bike and shouted at the strange lady,

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" She jabbed at finger towards me,

"Why are you still alive!?..." Suddenly black ebony wings sprouted from her back. My eyes dilated,

"A fallen angel!?" A shower of black feather came falling from the sky, feeling pissed off I slide my feet into an fighting taught to me by Houki. My entire face was twitching with anxiety and anger, with a hint of fear to boot.

"I thought she already taken care of this!" screamed the fallen angel. In her hands materialized a yellow spear, the same one the guy from the other day had. She pulled back her arm and hurled towards my chest, I reached out to my left and jumped out the way, executing a perfect roll onto my knee. My hand started to burn, I noticed the seal light up, the woman's eyes contract in their sockets.

"Is that the Germory family cress?" Her face contorts into a sneer, I jump back onto my feet and returned to my pervious stance.

"So you're the one Donaseek miss took as a stray, isn't it funny that you're part of the Germory household, That's just another reason why YOU SHOULD BE DESTROYED!" The fallen angel launches into the sky with her spear of light primed at the ready, I step back, my body trembling like mad now. 'This angel's going to kill me! Wait, I just need figure how to activate my sacred gear!' I push the sleeve of my arm back, revealing the gold, blue and white bracelet on my arm. I concentrate, I focus intensely on my right arm, I felt some sort of energy flow to my arm. I clenched my fist tight and raised it to the sky, finally realizing what to do, I open my eyes and scream,

"ACTIVATE BYAKUSHIKI!" My body is wrapped in a cocoon of energy, my vision I blinded by an immense blue light, I soon feel objects attach to my arms, legs, and body. My eyes are closed the entire time, I also noticed that my body was lifted several feet off the ground. After the sounds and lights dissipated I opened my eyes, and I was greeted to a sight that was only seen in science fiction movies. My jaw dropped when I saw my body, I was in some sort of robot suit. I looked at my long white and blue legs, they were huge! At least 10 feet in length, I shift my gaze to my arms, they were incased in armored gloves. I looked at my hands, they were huge sharp claws that merely felt like fingers. I clenched and unclenched my hands, I could only imagine the look on my face.

"Wow." I whisper, I looked to my left and my right, what can only be explained as wings were on each side. Suddenly my head was clapped in, what seemed to be a hud popped up in front of me. My eyes scanned through an whole inventory of Japanese characters, then it switched to what seemed to be my main hud. At the corner of the screen was a scoter that read 'SHIELD ENERGY: 600%' I licked my lips and raised an eyebrow,

"Okay? So that's my health I guess?" I hear groaning and screaming, I snap my gaze to the owner and found out it was the fallen angel. She locked eyes with me and leaped into the sky, I could see the word FEAR written across her forehead. Figuratively speaking of course, she looked at me in awe and terror, finally she shouted,

"I'VE NEVER SEEN A SACRED GEAR LIKE THAT BEFORE! I've better plans then this!" The angel turned tail and shot off into the sky, I sat there dumbfounded, but I looked at myself and smiled,

"So...this is the sacred gear?" My smile turned even more grand as I looked over myself for a second time. Suddenly my head started to hurt, my memory was receiving images and words. Then I saw it, a snap shot of the suit on my body, that was when I realized something,

"This...This is an IS!" I look at my suit differently, surprised and in awe. 'NO WAY! THEY ACTUALLY EXIST!' I suddenly remember everything, every single dream I had involving this machine. All the knowledge comes zooming back into my memory, like a speeding car. With a very intrigued attitude I look up at starry night sky,

"I wonder..." I bend my knees and thought to myself, 'FLY' I hear a ignition boost coming from underneath my legs, and with a jump I shoot off into the sky.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" I scream in joy and excitement, the wind blows against my face, sending my hair back. I felt so alive and free at this exact moment, I still couldn't believe it though. I close my eyes and gilded my way through the clouds, doing corkscrews and flips in the sky. I felt like a superhero, after spending some time playing around I decided to head back to school. Descending back down to earth at the speed of a normal jet plane I direct myself to the schools location, My eyes admire the sight of Japan, the glowing lights and the busy streets.

"This view is breathtaking!" I bank left and blasted off towards the school, making a huge effort not to get seen...

When I decreased speed and was in a couple yards of the school, I noticed my shield level was dropping drastically, I grit my teeth,

"DAMN!" My left thruster blast out, throwing me off balance. I did a full flip and screamed at the top off my lungs, I regained equilibrium quickly but my other booster popped out as well.

"Oh shi-SHIIITTTT!" I clipped the top of a the main building and hurled towards the grassy noel beside the main building. I was screaming like a girl at this point, prepared my body for impact and

CRASH

I open my eyes, there's quick flash of light and I'm instantly back to my original self. I groan loudly as my arms start to ache horribly,

"That...really...really hurt." I manage to lift myself up, with my pride battered I limp my way to the Occult Research building.

Once I got there I informed Rias of the good news, she was at her desk with a professional smile on her face. Akeno notice my limping and ran up to me,

"Oh my gosh! You're hurt!" I wave her off and gave her a halfass smile,

"I'm fine, I'm fine Akeno." She backs away and looks at me as if I was a sick puppy, I manage to stand straight in front of Rias. I pulled my sleeve back and showed her the sacred gear on my arm,

"So how did it go?" she asked, I frowned,

"I didn't get the pact." She frowned as well,

"That's unfortunate Ichika." I nod my head,

"I know, I know, but..." I smiled and raised my bracelet up for everyone to see in a triumphant manner.

"I learned how to work this thing!" Rias gave me a slow applause,

"Congratulations. Now that you've unlocked the gear, you can now call it whenever you like." My eyes glow with happiness,

"REALLY!?" She raised an eyebrow,

"Yes." Akeno praised me with delight,

"I'm so proud of you Ichika." I blush and nervously scratched my cheek,

"Thanks Akeno." I noticed Rias was concerned so a returned to my straight expression.

"But,this does put me in a strange position..." Me and Akeno look at our president confused,

"The fallen angels now know, not only do they know you're still alive but you've been reborn as one of us. Which is bound to make things more complicated around here." She had a serious but also incentive look on her face, I gulped. 'So much for the mood.' Rias just struck down my attitude, now I'm disappointed and ashamed. I bowed my head down and apologized,

"Yeah about that...I'm sorry." Rias crossed her arms and closed her eyes,

"I know it was just an accident that you ran into her, but just remember, don't get carried away just because you've unlocked the sacred gear and try to fight them alone. That's disrespectful to the rest of us." I slump my shoulder and started sulking,

"I understand. Thank you for everything today. I'm really tired so...I'm gonna go home." I turned on my heel and lift the club without a backwards glance.

**(Rias's pov)**

I watched as Ichika gently shut the door and exited the club. Being the leader of my peerage, I kept my expression straight and professional.

"Exaggeration much?" I glare at Akeno,

"He's still new, why do you have to scare him?" I close my eyes and reframed from saying something sarcastic,

"I'm not trying to scare him. I just don't one him to overestimate himself." I believed the best path for Ichika is to always feel like someone's stronger than you. It pushes that person to become stronger, and from what I can tell, he's weak. But he does have potential. I lean on my desk and started biting my thumb,

"Plus...I will not let any of those angel rejects take my new favorite servant away from me."

**(Ichika's pov)**

I walked down school alone, my pace leisure and calm as I thought of the pervious night. Houki called ahead and said she'll be waiting and Issei was with her. I had my binder slung over my shoulder as I gazed up at the azure sky,

"I just hope Rias isn't pissed off at me." Suddenly I hear someone stumble and fall, I turn to my left. What saw was a white pantie, My face went red as I closed my eyes and expelled the image out of my head. I could her muttering to herself,

"Oh man...why am I such a cults." I ran over to her side and offered a hand in assistance,

"Excuse me miss...but you seem to need some help." I heard a gasp as she looked up at me, the blonde had emerald eyes that were filled with youth. I was astounded by their sparkle, she stammered and hiccupped.

"Oh-oh okay." she hesitantly grabbed my hand, with a smile I helped the young lady up onto her feet. That's when I noticed her strange choice of attire, she wore what seemed to be a nuns outfit. 'No wonder, she's as pure as an angel.' She locked eyes with me and she fidgeted with her hood,

"Um...um, thank you Mister." I snap out of my trance and waved her off,

"It's no big deal."


End file.
